Alone Tonight?
by MysteriousWriterXxx
Summary: Soul goes out for the day, while maks alone, liz comes over and has something intteresting to say about Soul and Maka's relationship status. SoMa. ONESHOT ;D


**Welcome to another xxXxXMysteriousWriterXxXxx piece. This particular story is a oneshot! SoMa. Please Enjoy and leave reviews! I enjoy reviews ;D**

_**Alone Tonight?**_

Maka sat on the couch in their living room, in their apartment. Soul was out for the day getting his bike tuned up manually. Maka read her book, with the light on next to her resting on the table with her and souls picture. Maka was wearing her usual outfit except without the sweater vest and jacket, being replaced by Souls old Black and Yellow jacket.

Maka took the sweatshirt from him after he switched his style to a black jacket and an orange shirt. She liked to wear it when soul wasn't home because it was embarrassing to her. Also, she missed him when he left. She heard a doorbell.

Maka got up and walked to the door opening it slowly to find Liz.

"Oh hi Liz, where's patty?" I asked, inviting her in. Liz sat down next to Maka's place on the couch and waited for Maka, who came and sat down next to Liz.

"On a date. With Harvar." Liz sighed, "Why can't I get a date?"

"Gosh Liz, just ask out Kidd! I know you like him, so just go and ask him. If he doesn't want it as a date, just say you two are hanging out. I mean, really, Liz. Harvar and Patty, Ox and Kim, Killik and Jacqueline, and BlackStar and Tsubaki? Get up the nerve! Soon everyone will have a date but you." I exclaimed.

"Says the one who can't talk to Soul about your secret love for him! We all can see it in you two. You guys go on dates to get ice cream, to go motorcycle riding, gokarting, the movies, and wherever else you guys go on dates. I'll only tell Kidd if YOU tell Soul. I mean I'm surprised your alone tonight!" Liz snapped.

"Me and Soul? Soul and I? We don't….actually go on dates, we just go out, just the two of us." I started, beginning to blush. I tugged at the end of Soul's jacket.

"Come ON Maka, your wearing his clothes." Liz fought back. "whatever, I'm just gonna hangout with Kidd. And I WILL ask him out. Now you and Soul are gonna be the only ones left." Liz stormed out of the apartment, passing soul in the hallway.

"Maka? I'm home." Soul said coming into the house. She thought over and over about Liz's reasoning. "Do I love him?" Maka thought. Soul walked in wearing his usual attire. He smiled down at his meister.

"Hey," Soul said calmly as he watched her blush "Whatcha doin'?"

Maka blushed more in realization. "yeah…I guess I do" she thought, looking up at him. Soul sat down next to her and put a hand on her chin

"Are you alright? Your all red" Soul examined.

"S-Soul? I have a question"

"Yes?"

"What do you think of me?" Maka tilted her head to the side. She watched as he leaned in a little closer, smirking at her.

"Hmm…why do you ask?" Soul said suspiciously. Maka blinked a couple times and blushed a little more because their lips were only centimeters away now. His crimson eyes bore into her emerald ones.

"I-I don't…know…" I said slowly with a slight stutter. I became more nervous as he became another millimeter closer to me

"Is that so? What did Liz say to you?" Soul mused.

Maka thought for a second. What to say? If she told him the truth he might think it were weird and that she liked him (even though she does) and if she told a lie….well, what lie could she tell?

"Nothing" she squeaked.

"It doesn't seem like nothing to me…" Soul narrowed his eyes while he smiled. Soul tried to fight back the thought of kissing her even though it tempted him. He leaned a little closer but forced himself to stop. They were now 7 centimeters from eachother. Maka was about to lose it.

"S-She said….that we were gonna….end up…together…" Maka said slowly, choosing her words carefully. "and now its, um….making me….uh….nervous around you…."

"I got the same talk from BlackStar and Kidd. They said we're meant to be" Soul said admittedly. He shrugged a little.

"so…what do you think of me?" Maka said quietly. Soul's warmth was on top of her, radiating heat.

"I think i…" Soul looked her face up and down "I think I love you" he finished slowly, drawing out the words as long as he could.

"Oh…I think i….oh screw it, just kiss me you idiot" Maka breathed with relief.

"My pleasure" he said before closing the space between the two of them, planting his lips atop hers.

His arms wrapped themselves around her waist as she put her own arms around his neck. Soul pulled her forewards while he fell back so she'd be on top of him. He broke the kiss and stared at her, still dazed.

"Maka," She looked at him, trying to work out the dizziness. "don't ever leave me"

Maka nodded in approval and kissed him quickly. "what are the magic words?" she said teasingly

"please?" He said in defeat "nope" she replied

"will you be my girlfriend?" Soul said quizzically.

"yes of course Soul. The answer was never No" Maka said lovingly, resting her head on his chest while hugging him closer.


End file.
